Laugh, Love, Learn: Lessons of the World Academy
by HazeleyeandHermione
Summary: The World Academy is a place filled with many different personalities and plenty of drama. As the year goes on, drama ensues, friendships crumble and tension gets rough. Who will survive the rough world of high school?


**Alice Kirkland** was that nerdy, British, tidy girl at the World Academy. She was a blonde girl, whose hair was always in long pigtails, tied in red ribbons. Her emerald green eyes were behind glasses and had slightly larger-than-normal eyebrows (although when you looked at her brothers, it was nothing). She was a bookworm, always carrying at least a Harry Potter book in a protective cover and some other book (usually by a British author, "English literature surpasses all others," Alice loved to say). She was stubborn, like most of the students here, and had a few good friends (Amelia and Sakura were closest). Looking at her, you would've never known her inner rocker.

**Amelia F. Jones** was an overly-confident, beautiful, American troublemaker in her freshman year. She had that whole edgy, daring look, with her short, choppy hair with a signature cowlick. She wore glasses too, covering her sapphire eyes. She dressed inappropriately a lot, often showing her chest, stomach and legs. She wasn't really the most lady-like girl at school, often 'kicking dude's asses' as she would so eloquently put. However, she would always beat them in a competition or sport. The popular girl, so much like her legendary brother, could always persuade the teacher to give her passing grades so she could participate in activities. Everyone loved her. Amelia just had that quality. Yet, why would she spend so much time with plain, old Alice?

**Feliciano Vargas**, also known as that loud, pasta-obsessed, Italian sophomore. He had brown hair, with an odd little curl that had the oddest effect when pulled. His eyes, which were often closed, were a beautiful amber-brown color. He was an artist, excelling in every field of creativity there was, from cooking to sculpting to music. "Such a sweet boy, Feliciano, always doing his work and behaving in class," everyone always said. How could he even befriend, let alone fall in love with, such a harsh personality such as Ludwig?

**Lovino Vargas**, always compared to his brother Feliciano, was that high school nobody. No wonder he was so bitter and grumpy. At least he was good-looking, with his auburn hair (it had the same curl as his brother) and the most beautiful eyes. They were such a stunning color, which was somewhat hard to describe. It was an amber-hazel with a hint of the most amazing green. He had a bad temper, and was one of the most stubborn, difficult students at the World Academy, yet had made a friend more invisible than him. Lovino wasn't an artist; he wasn't perfect, not even close. He was just misunderstood as Antonio called him. Damn that tomato bastard.

**Matthew Williams** is the Canadian half-brother of Amelia and Alfred Jones. Like Lovino, he's just a typical nobody who's always forgotten or mistaken for Alfred. Well, they did look alike. Matthew had blonde hair, glasses and blue eyes that had a hint of purple in them. His otherwise straight blonde hair had a stray ringlet in it. He always wore a hooded sweatshirt, normally turquoise or red, and carried a polar bear (what was its name again?). He was so quiet and shy; sometimes no one could tell he was in a room. He was friends with two people, Lovino and Francis (although, his feelings towards Francis may have been slightly more than the common friendship).

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** is that popular, sexy junior who has the entire world in his palm. It's that Spanish charm, he tells everyone with a wink and a wide grin. Maybe it was his Latino charm, or that dark brunette hair, perfectly tanned skin, amazing body (especially his ass, no doubts), and those attractive green eyes. The school soccer star, and a good mind on him, he was going far. He always hung out with Francis and Gilbert, although their trio had a few names (the most common being "The Bad Touch Trio" or "The Bad Friends Trio"). Yet, out of everyone who was fawning over him, he falls for the grouchy Italian who denies any affection towards him. But, hey, when you're smitten you're smitten.

**Francis Bonnefoy**, the dashing Frenchman, the one who has made many infatuated with him. He has said he falls in love with anything beautiful and has a perverted nature. Often trying to flirt with everyone and charm his way up the rough social food chain, everyone grew to love him. Always hanging around with Antonio and Gilbert, all of the girls were in love. Yet, he takes the stubborn Brits and the invisible Canadian. Well-liked, handsome, charming, fashionable, who wouldn't want Monsieur Bonnefoy?

**Arthur Kirkland** resembles his sister Alice in many ways, both personality and appearance wise. He had this light blonde hair and emerald green eyes that were under unnaturally thick eyebrows. The perfect student, favorite of teachers, yet disliked by students and often mocked. He comes from a large family, four brothers and two sisters. Most of them had already graduated and he is in his senior year, although he may want to stay at the academy for a junior teaching job. He has a complicated relationship with both Alfred and Francis, often falling for at least one of them.

**Alfred F. Jones** taught Amelia everything she knew, from how to become a funny, popular, cocky troublemaker to ruffling their blonde hair to imperfect perfection. He was an athlete and quite a looker, with his choppy, dirty blonde hair with that signature cowlick and glasses that framed cerulean eyes. Not the brightest bulb in the box, he passed his classes well enough to continue participating in sports, but only just. He had that cocky, obnoxious, loud persona of a first-class jerk. Yet he also was sweet and didn't mean to act like that. He always called himself "The Hero" and wore that title proudly.

**Rachelle Papillion** is an island girl with spunk and a charming essence to her. She was raised by Francis and would call herself French (after all Seychelles was an island with the French culture). The new girl at school, she quickly made friends. It didn't even take a day for Francis to try groping and stripping her. Luckily Arthur had saved her. She would still try to spend some quality time with Francis, even though they all end the same way.

**Peter Kirkland** is the youngest of the Kirkland siblings; he's only 13, even though he's in his freshman year. Very intelligent, yet so small others underestimate him and refuse to accept him as one of them. He has that Kirkland appearance, with blonde hair and large eyebrows, although his eyes are a sea of sapphire instead of the typical emerald field that the rest of his siblings have. He's an eager student and is one of the youngest students at the Academy.

**Kiku** and **Sakura Honda** are brother and sister at the World Academy. Both have black hair and brown eyes (although Sakura's eyes have shine, unlike her brother). They are intelligent, yet quiet and refined, making them appear shy. They are very hospitable, if one ever entered anything they were hosting. Kiku may show fondness for a certain Greek, although he never told his sister about him.

**Francoise Bonnefoy **is a snobby, aristocratic French girl. She has a similar personality to her older brother. She dyes her hair often, going with whatever color was in style. Her clothes always resemble the latest trend and she has been trying to abolish the school uniform system. She's beautiful and loves to cook.

**Roderich Edelstein** was the musical genius. He was an aristocrat through and through with an odd relationship with Gilbert. He was with Elizabeta until they split up. He is incredibly gifted at piano and classical music. He even looks classy with dark brown, almost black, hair with a peculiar piece that sticks up, pale skin, indigo eyes and a mole near his mouth.


End file.
